Traveling in Verse
by Dragon260
Summary: What happens when you wake up in a world that is Earth, but not the Earth you knew? Especially when this Earth seems to be almost 60 years behind in technology. G1/TF:A crossover, featuring Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee and Sari.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: It had come to my attention that there was some error when I uploaded this document into , which made this whole chapter in bold text and underlined. So I would like to thanks those who had let me know of this.**

**Bye the way, I also forgot this: I do not own Transformers as they are the sole property of Hasbro.**

Bumblebee groaned as he onlined his optic, only to immediately snap them shut as the sun directly in his line of vision glared at him painfully.

"Owww." He brought his hands to cover his over-sensitive optics, powering the levels down to 50% before removing his hands, slowly opening his optics, seeing a clear blue, cloudless sky. Something doesn't feel right. Bumblebee grunted in pain as he sat upright, vaguely noting that his repair system finally started to pick up. Just as he finally took in where he was, he gasped- they in stranded in the desert, with very little visible life besides random shrubs and cactus scattered about.

This is not Detroit. Hopefully they're still on Earth.

Earth…Earth…human….

Warp Gate.

Unstable.

Flash of erratic blue.

Pain…

Sari…

Sari…?

SARI!

"SARI!" Bumblebee yelled remembering the Warp Gate had somehow became unstable, dragging anything that was 20 yards in surrounding diameter, and the ride was not pleasant, it was very dangerous. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the flare of pain that flashed across his still recovering body in favor of looking for the little techno-organic.

She's a mess he thought, looking at her with increasing anxiety. He squashed the emotion before it could get out of hand, it would do him, Sari, and the other waking Autobots no good if he started to mindlessly babble in sheer panic.

Gently, he was about to scoop her up in his arms when a wrench hit his head at such precision that he teetered out of the way of Sari, grabbing the newly made dent on his helm.

An angry voice lashed out from afar, "BUMBLEBEE! You should NOT touch an injured human when they have a possible spinal injury!" Ratchet marched up so quickly in a firm motion that Bumblebee actually gulped, rubbing his throbbing helm.

Ratchet scanned her before he got close enough to touch her, and when the result came in he muttered a Cybertronian curse, "Slag, she's a mess. But she doesn't have a spinal injury, thank Primus. I don't have any resources at the moment to take care of her," Bumblebee winced, knowing that their arrival to wherever they are right now was rather violent and unexpected, "she has a concussion, several fractures on her right tibia, ulna, a clean break the third and fifth left rib, luckily there's no risk of a punctured lung, and numerous superficial and deep circuitry damage."

Bumblebee blinked, and smiled sheepishly, hardly understanding a blip of Ratchet's medical jargon, "Uh, doc bot…?"

"What he said is that Sari hit her head, hard, broke her right lower leg, arm, and broke two of her ribs. And she is going to be bruising everywhere." Prowl said as he came behind Bumblebee, "And you might want to put her somewhere it's cooler, I doubt that she had been in the desert before in her life."

Bumblebee looked up to see Prowl leaning over his shoulder to see Sari, with a concerned frown on his face, "And how would you know that Prowl?"

"Discovery Channel. Maybe you should watch it sometimes, you just might learn something new." Bumblebee was about to retort when Ratchet intervened, "Prowl, put her in my cab, now. I'll put the AC on and keep monitoring her. We need to find the nearest civilization, she's stable but she still needs help that I cannot provide for her right now." Ratchet said as he took a step back and quickly transformed into an ambulance.

Prowl nodded and gently scooped the injured teenager into his hands and carefully deposited her on the medical bed inside. Ratchet grunted as he strapped her on the bed, the straps snaking around her form as gently, but firmly, as possible, "Bumblebee, go scout ahead an see if there is any civilization near. I would like to take care of Sari, but I can't do it because of my current lack of necessities to do it! And I don't trust the human hospital to take care of a youngling who is half Cybertronian." Ratchet hissed the last part.

Bumblebee nodded, "Sure thing doc bot!" he saluted and transformed in mid-run, his little yellow and black form already a distance away, leaving a trail of dust in the desert.

Prowl already transformed into his black and gold motorbike form, a holoform of a police officer with a mustache on top as a rider as caution in case if there is any stray human eyes, no matter the slim chances of having them in this ungodly place. Prowl hummed thoughtfully at Ratchets now apparent distrust of human hospitals, and have every right to do so.

If they are still on Earth, then it would mean nothing if she were to get care from the hospital- she has no info, no identity on Earth, no social securities, birth certificate, adoption papers, etc. No proof that she even _exist_. And hospitals like to have an identity of who they are treating, especially in a city.

And she's unique all on her own. Different than her species that she grew up with; the humans, and different than her Cybertronian counterpart. She is a techno-organic, something that both humans and Transformers would find repulsive (i.e. Sentinel Prime) or others would like to capture her and try to find how to make transforming human (Meltdown) or reverse the effects of being techno-organic and become a complete metal, non-organic transformer again (Black-Arachnia).

_-fzzh- "Hey doc bot, I found civilization- a power plant to be precise…"_ Bumblebee had an odd tone in his voice, as if he was watching something horribly fascinating that he couldn't look away, like a car crash, _"And there is a silver Decepticon that looks eerily like Megatron…only silver and his helm looks more like a bucket… and Optimus clone…fighting…with a bunch of other Decepticons fighting other Autobots! I'm going to help them! Bumblebee out!"_ Bumblebee turned off his comm. device before Ratchet and Prowl could protest.

Ratchet snarled, perfectly miffed that Bumblebee had cut him off in communication and barked at Prowl, "Go help the bot before he offline himself from his utter stupidity!"

"Already on it Ratchet." The officer said, revving the engine and shoot off like a shotgun, accidentally spraying gravel on Ratchet's side and front.

Ratchet snarled, now utterly fragged off and he muttered darkly, "Those two are going to get it when I have to fix them."

---------------

When Bumblebee arrived at the power plant (now why would a power plant be in the middle of the fragging desert, miles away from the nearest civilization Bumblebee thought incredulously, _Humans are strange_) he watched as some boxy looking mechs were carrying cubes of…energon? Before he noticed the tell-tale sign of purple Decepticon symbol which sat visibly on the mech's shoulders. He was about to thoughtlessly jump in to intervene without warning the other two (They were harming the humans for Primus sake!) But fortunately for Bumblebee, there was another group of transformers that showed up by shooting at one of the Decepticons, a group, he noted, being the Autobots. None that he has ever seen before, but something was nagging at his processor when he saw the big red and blue one talking to the grey-Megatron-look-a-like-with-a-bucket-helmet. He felt that he should recognize the mech, but he couldn't place his fingers-

Oh…

Primus…

Bumblebee placed his hands on his helm to comm. Ratchet, telling his reports in dazed fascination, then he was startled to find the Autobots and Decepticons in an all-out brawl. Their boxy limbs smashing and chocking, lasers firing everywhere creating collateral damage. Bumblebee quickly told the last of his report and quickly cut him off without thinking.

When he realized his blunder he grimaced, _Oops _he thought, then he looked down at the battle going on and winced as a stray shot got the red and blue Autobot from behind, quickly made him under the mercy of the silver bucket-head's large black gun (again, like Megatron Bumblebee noted). That was what made Bumblebee discard all caution to the wind as he transformed into his alt mode, tires screeching and gravels flying as he tore downhill from his previous perch straight to the silver mech.

"HEY, BUCKET-HEAD! TRY THIS FOR A SIZE!" he yelled, successfully diverting the other's attention form the downed Autobot, and rammed into the mechs leg, tripping him. The fight seemed to stop as they heard an unfamiliar voice yell out, seeing a small yellow car with a black line, ramming into Megatron's shin.

Jazz just mumbled out loud, not caring if someone heard him or not, "That was a coo', but suicidal move there…" The couple others, both Decepticon and Autobots alike nodded, and Soundwave stated, "Suicidal: Affirmative."

"Did you just agree with me?"

Soundwave choose not to acknowledge the Saboteur.

"Ow." Bumblebee stated simply, his front bumper now supporting a brand new dent to a collection of others, then transformed quickly as a big barrel was pointed straight at his windshield, "Hey, did you carve out a giant bucket and just put it on your head, or did your maternal unit decided to put it on 'cause she couldn't stand to have a youngling as ugly as you?" Megatron trembled in absolute fury as he heard the other bots snickering, some of the brave ones just outright laughed out loud.

Pit, even some of the Decepticons are failing at keeping their amusement hidden, their muffled laughter ringing quietly around him. And off to the side he heard Starscream muttering to himself, "Bucket-head….got to remember that…" while covering his snickers.

So with a roar of rage, he aimed his Fusion cannon at the little bot, which he noted, was extremely slender looking, and was about to fire, but he was painfully distracted by two golden throwing stars hitting his arm. And a golden foot hitting squarely in his face, knocking him to his aft.

This time, every single bot stood still, looking at who had knock Megatron on to aft. They narrowed their optics to a dark colored figure who went to the yellow one's side, whacking his head in a blatant display of disproval of the yellow one's reckless action, "That was real stupid of you Bumblebee!"

Every bots, including Optimus and Megatron, widen their optics, then every stare directed itself to their Bumblebee, the bug and not the slender one, who looked on in shock. Now that the dark one mentioned it, the slender one does look like Bumblebee, especially with the horns on his head.

Megatron quickly got to his feet after the initial shock wore off, ready to fight again, but stopped short when 'Bumblebee' switched his hand into weapons crackling with electricity, the black and golden one moving into a weird stance by dropping to the ground in a predatory crouch, and Optimus Prime leveling his gun on him, perfectly able to take him out.

Megatron looked at the three again before calling out, "Decepticons, retreat!" in a horribly scratchy voice that had both Bumblebee and Prowl cringing.

Bumblebee and Prowl stared at the Decepticons flying away for a moment in silence before Bumblebee leaned over to Prowl and muttered quietly, "I don't know about you, and I really, _really _hate to say this, but Megatron's voice is better than the bucket-head."

Prowl only nodded, but stop when his comm. beeped, signaling that Ratchet is calling.

Opening the connection, every bot, including Prime jumped when they heard Ratchet's calm voice come out only seemingly to have anger visibly restrained, but only to stare at the bot that was addressed to,

"Prowl, is Bumblebee here?"

Prowl hesitated was Bumblebee squeaked out a small _Uh oh_, "Yeah….Bumblebee is standing right next to me…"

"Oh, goody then. BUMBLEBEE YOU FRAGGING GLITCH!"

Bumblebee yelped and Prowl tried to move his arm as far away from his ringing audios, "Ratchet, please, not so loud. You have Sari in you."

"I'm going to weld the younglings aft to the ceiling, because he hasn't been answering my calls."

Bumblebee gulped nervously, "Uh…the communication device might have fallen loose when I rammed into… the bucket…head…." Bumblebee trailed off when he saw Ratchet, in his physical form of an ambulance.

The silence was chocking as Prowl shifted nervously, slowly lowering his arm down and turning off the comm. as it was no longer required and Bumblebee slowly shifted to hide behind Prowl with intent as using him as a shield from the enraged ambulance. The silence only continued to thicken.

That is, until a couple pop fizzled out, breaking the intense silence and several resounding crashes reached the three's adios. And a yell that sounds like Ratchet coming from afar, "Fraggit! Now I have to fix their CPU's?!"


	2. Meeting

Authoress note: Ok. First, I like to thanks for the reviews that I got. Thank you so very much!

And secondly, to avoid confusion, I will address the characters firstly as either T_. Name_ for those who came from the Transformer Animated series and G. _Name_ to those who came from the G1 series if both of the universe characters are near each other and/or interacting with each other. And when I feel it's necessary to address them as such.

And I do not own any Transformers. They belong to Hasbro.

I'm just using them for my curious little mind…who became a muse….who introduced himself as Skywarp…yeah…

Oh and by the way, I like the name Jetfire better than Skyfire. And I want to use the name for my story, anyways.

-----------------------

Optimus, G. Prowl (he recovered from his crashed processor quickly enough), Jazz, G. Bumblebee, and his resident scientists Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Jetfire sat on a chair, looking at the two bots across the meeting table. Both Bumblebee's fidgeted in the silence and the Prowls stared unflinchingly at each other.

Optimus looked back between the dimension travelers to the little yellow mini-bot sitting on his side of the table, and to his second in command sitting on his right.

When he thought about this, waiting for the two Ratchets to come into the meeting room, he found the situation to be very humorous.

------------------

_Several Hours earlier…_

_Optimus glanced at the two slender bots huddling as close together as they could without looking scared of the simmering ambulance in front of them._

_And is the ambulance's front window showing anger?_

_Optimus slightly shook his head to get rid of the thought from his processor when he heard the ambulance, Ratchet right? Spoke to him in the same gruff tone that his medic has, "Sorry to intrude, but do you guys have a base that I can temporarily use to repair a patient of mine? She needs help, and I don't have any correct resources to help her."_

_T. Prowl and T. Bumblebee seems to visibly breath out a relieved sigh as the wrath of the medic has simmered down to focus on the health of the mysterious patient._

"_Why don't you have the necessary supplies out in the middle of the desert?" G. Ratchet grunted from behind Optimus, leaning over Sunstreaker, who is sparking from a missing right leg. T. Bumblebee and T. Prowl had to do a double take at seeing his CMO._

_The other Ratchet replied dryly, "Our appearance here is rather….unexpected."_

_The cogs in Optimus's started turning as an idea formed on what is going on, to explain their visitors appearance. At least a part of it._

_And it seems his Chief Engineer has the same idea, plus more, "Optimus, perhaps we should take this back to the base, and discuss this there?"_

_Optimus nodded, agreeing with the choice of action, "Yes, we should Wheeljack."_

_There were three different reaction that came from the small interaction between Wheeljack and himself. Ratchet gave a violent lurch, his voice mystified and his windshield giving off a look of befuddlement, "Wheeljack? Optimus? Oh Primus…" Bumblebe gave out a loud, "I KNEW IT! HE'S OPTIMUS, I KNEW IT!" and the dark Prowl just slapped his hands over his visor and groaned, "Oh no…"_

_Optimus cocked his head while the voice of his CMO grumbled about extra work, slagging twins, processor, fixing, Red Alert and Prowl, etc._

_As usual._

_Then he stood up to his impressive height and announced himself to the visitors, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." What he was expecting was grudging respect of being the leader, awe as usual from the younger ones, or a some form of salute from the older ones._

_Not this._

"_Uh…leader?" Prowl asked in befuddlement. The three of them shared a look, raising an optic ridge (or in Ratchet's vehicle form an awkward tire shift)._

_Optimus blinked, as the rest of the Autobots, including his own Chief Medical Officer Ratchet who stopped grumbling to cast a quizzical look at the three, "Yes…" Optimus responded slowly._

"_Of the …whole…Autobot army?" Bumblebee asked, with his finger raised in the air, a strained look in his face._

_Ironhide snorted from afar, "Of carhse he's the leader of the whole Autobot faction! He's Prahm!" _

_Bumblebee snorted back a laugh, while Prowl put both of his hands to cover his whole face, as if to hide embarrassment, while Ratchet growled lowly, trying to sound angry, but the tremble in his voice betrayed the illusion of anger, "Don't you dare Bumblebee, don't you -snerk- dare…" _

_Bumblebee's quiet giggle only grew, soon became a full blown laughter that leaves him rolling on the floor and Ratchet's vehicle form soon started shaking._

_Ironhide, Optimus, G. Ratchet and just about every other bots out in the field stared at the newcomer's reaction._

_Optimus, seeing their rather startling reaction, didn't think he want to know._

_-------------------------_

G. Ratchet led the white ambulance to his medbay, standing in front of the open door and the ambulance went in. When the foreign medic stopped in front of an unoccupied berth, seeing that there are other mechs on the table with various injuries, transformed, carrying something close to his chassis.

With such great care that the few other bots in the med room who knows of the floating rumor of them being dimension travelers showed looks of shock, bewilderment, and a small bit of contentment, coming especially from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe leaned over an whispered, "I didn't know that the Hatchet knows how to be gentle."

Sunstreaker just growled in a regular voice, "Why couldn't he show us the same gentleness, instead of giving us more dents than what we came in with?"

T. Ratchet just snorted at hearing this, and G. Ratchet, noticing the quiet snort, smiled.

The smile fell when he whacked Sunstreaker's helm, "Because I have to fix you glitches after you obviously did the Jet Judo!"

The other Ratchet paused his work for a split second at the word, then continued to work on fixing the still mysterious patient now accompanying the sound of steady heartbeat, but G. Ratchet saw no spark monitors being hooked. No machines are online around the working Ratchet and the mysterious patient.

Curious on who he is working on, G. Ratchet went over, then stared when he saw the mysterious patient.

A teenage, human girl.

"Whats the meaning of this!" G. Ratchet hissed when he snapped back to reality. The other Ratchet, grunted softly, "Sari."

"Don't apologize, and tell me what is going on. Who is the human, and why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Ratchet replied, still using low voice so that the others wouldn't here. T. Ratchet rolled his optic, and delicately put on cast on the girl's right arm and leg, "Her name is Sari Sumdac. And I have my reasons for not taking her to the hospital first, if not at all." He then wrapped a white gauze that he found in the other Ratchet's workspace to be used for humans around unconscious Sari.

T. Ratchet commented that while tightening the white gauze to the other Ratchet, "I noticed you have some human first aid supplies…" There was an almost accusing note to the observation.

G. Ratchet went back to fixing Sunstreaker's leg stump, "We have humans too. And they can get minor injuries around here." He spoke in a normal level voice, so that everyone in the medbay could hear, he then called for two bots to come in the medbay after finishing whatever he could do for Sunstreaker's leg, "First Aid, Swoop, come in here and do what you can. I got to go to a meeting room."

T. Ratchet eye's widen when he heard Swoop's name, "Swoop?! Don't tell me that he's a dinobot."

Every surprised optics directed itself to the older looking, agitated medic with a broken chevron, who activated a weapon from his arm, pink electric crackling in defense when the pterodactyl Dinobot came into the room. G. Ratchet reacted in time and jumped in front of Swoop, waving his arm to stop the other Ratchet from harming the Dinobot medic in training, "WHOA, RATCHET! Calm down! He's not here to do any harm, his my apprentice, so offline your weapon, now."

The older one reluctantly offlined his magnetic weapon, keeping a wary optic on the confused dinobot, and exited the room, keeping every one of his available sensors on Sari, and muttered lowly to the other Ratchet, "Keep every bot away from Sari." and left the room.

Ratchet glared at the closed door, despising the fact that he was ordered around in his own medbay, but did what he was told anyways and put a privacy wall around the unconscious teen, understanding that he was only being protective of his patient, and left the room as well.

Swoop looked around the room and spoke, "Me Swoop is confused."

His answer came in the form of helpless shrugging from the various bots around the medbay.

_---------------------------_

Optimus was brought out of his musing when the door slid open to reveal two Ratchets, his own medic stepping in after the mysterious one. T. Ratchet went straight towards the two smaller bots.

Now that they are all together, Wheeljack couldn't help but make a statement, "Wow, you guys look similar…" He said, looking between his group and the other, "Except for Prowl…"

Optimus cycled his vocal processor that made a sound of cleaning one's throat, "Now that we are here, let's introduce ourselves properly this time, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots-" T. Bumblebee snickered at this again and T. Ratchet whacked him upside the head while T. Prowl groaned again, "My Second in Command, Prowl…" The dark Prowl stared, mouth open.

"My scout, Bumblebee" the yellow bug waved a hello, while the slender one smiled brightly and said, "Hello."

Optimus continued, "My Saboteur, Jazz." The dark Prowl looked at him more closely and the other Prowl noticed while Jazz gave his greeting, "Yo, hope you like it here."

The dark Prowl raise an optic ridge at the particularly high pitch of the voice, but the attitude of the voice remains the same and Prowl smiled.

"And my resident scientists Wheeljack, Percoptor, and Jetfire."

All three of the dimension travelers gaped at Jetfire and Jetfire noticed, "Something wrong?"

Ratchet decided to speak up, "Do you know of Jetstorm?"

"No." The three of them shared a look, and Jetfire inquired, "Why do you ask that question?"

"Because you and Jetstorm are Autobot twin brothers, whole cause a whole slag heap of trouble."

The other Ratchet grumbled, "Sounds a lot like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Optimus only shook his head, _Looks like where ever you are, you just have to have troublemaking twins._ The he turned to his scientist, "Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Jetfire. What do you make of this?"

Jetfire spoke first, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are Prowl, Ratchet, and Bumblebee, right" The tree nodded, "Then it seems we have an actual proof, standing in front of us, that there are different dimension."

"And if seems to be a parallel one, base on the reaction of your introduction, Optimus." Wheeljack spoke next.

"If it would be alright for me to inquire, but what incidents have your leader have done to require such amusing yet I felt to be a negative response." Perceptor asked what everyone, right up to this point, were wondering.

T. Ratchet grumbled to himself quietly, "At least this Perceptor has emotion in his voice." and Bumblebee started sniggering, although a completely different reason than what Ratchet grumbled about.

It was the dark Prowl that answered, "We are an Autobot clean up crew. Our team consist of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and myself. We crashed on planet Earth about 52 stellar cycles ago and remained in stasis until two years ago. Jazz voluntarily joined our group a couple months ago from the Elite Guard."

There was silence at this except Bumblebee's sniggering. Every bot in the room except for the dimension travelers were thinking along the lines of this;

_Clean up crew…?_

Then, quite unexpectedly, the slender yellow bot suddenly stopped laughing and yelped, "Bulkhead!"

-----------------------

In Animated Universe

Bulkhead came to an empty base along with Jazz.

"Hello? Hey is anyone here?"

"Hey, Bulky! C'mere." Bulkhead heard Jazz hollered from outside. When he stepped outside he heard Jazz make a whistle, "Boy, it looks like someone hard a party here…"

Bulkjead frowned at seeing the damaged, sparking remains of the Warp Gate, and went to the computer console, which was thankfully undamaged and made a feel swift clicks on the keyboard, and frowned harder at seeing the result.

"Six signatures transwarped three hours ago?" He then went to the security camera, going over the recordings from three hours ago, and gasped.

Jazz, hearing the gasped from the green S.W.A.T, walked over and groaned.

The camera showed Ratchet, Bumblebee and Prowl fighting with Megatron and Blitzwing, a stray shot hitting the Warp Gate, activating it, sucking in Megatron and Bliztwing first without warning.

Sari panicked and held on to the console, trying to fix it, stabilize it. Ratchet used his right magnetic weapon to keep Prowl and Bumblebee from being sucked in to the unknown parts of the universe, while using the left to hold himself in place. But a stray object knocked into his left magnetic weapon, making him slip and get himself, Prowl, Bumblebee get sucked in.

Sari silently screamed in the video. She then turned to the console and saved the coordinates to where her friends went, before getting sucked in as well.

An explosion whitened the screen for a split second before the sound of static deafened the silence.

Bulkhead and Jazz stared at the static of the screen before Bulkhead moved to the Warp Gate memory file, searching the last saved coordinate and Jazz turned around, contacting Optimus with a grim face, "Boss bot, we got ourselves some problem."

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
